Merodeadores 3
by Ilse Black
Summary: Empieza el romance en la corta vida de James Potter, celos de parte de Sirius Black, complicidad entre amigos y amistad inigualable.
1. El comienzo

El comienzo  
  
-- No, creo que esto es un poco más grande... pensaba en voz alta un niño de cabello negro revuelto, anteojos y grandes ojos color avellana. Cumpliría apenas los 13 años en julio, pero al parecer eso no le interesaba por el momento, estaba muy concentrado en dibujar un muy mal hecho plano de lo que parecía un castillo.  
  
--Que haces hijo? Un señor se aproximo al niño y se sentó junto a el en su cama.  
  
--Pues veras, intento hacer un mapa de Hogwarts papá. Contesto James  
  
--Mmmm ¿no te parece que el gran comedor esta muy pequeño? Bueno, hace mucho que yo no voy a Hogwarts pero creo que es algo así...  
  
Y así, Jonathan, el padre de James, empezó a corregir los pequeños grandes errores de su hijo.  
  
--Papá?...  
  
--Si, James....  
  
--Oye papá... ¿cuando sabes que te gusta una chica?  
  
Jonathan dejo la pluma y el pedazo de pergamino y volteo a ver a James con una cara de "Crece tan rápido..."  
  
--Bueno, no digo que me gusta nadie... solo... este... yo... hay olvídalo. Dijo James ruborizándose por completo.  
  
--Bueno hijo, en realidad, uno no puede describir cuando le gusta alguien, es algo que solo pasa...  
  
Y viendo que James no quería ya mas hablar del tema, se volvió a callar, tomo la pluma y siguió dibujando.  
  
James se estaba impacientando, no era el tipo de niños que se conformaba solo con ver, pero era su mapa y tenia que asegurarse que estuviera quedando bien.  
  
En ese momento llego Owens, con su bello plumaje dorado y su mirada indiferente. Se paro en una de las rodillas de James, le mordisqueo el dedo en señal de afecto, le entrego la carta y volvió a salir.  
  
James:  
Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te sientan las vacaciones? Huy espero que mejor a  
mi, mi mamá no deja de regañarme, por lo que sea, incluso por que  
el mapa estaba mal dibujado, ahh por cierto, no recuerdo bien todo  
así que no podré terminarlo, pero Remus tiene mejor suerte, el ya  
casi lo termino, me llego ayer una carta suya, también te mando una  
a ti, jeje, bueno James, te dejo por que quiero ir a comprar  
dulces.  
Adiós Amigo  
Sirius Black James termino de leer su carta y la guardo en su cajón, era el cajón donde guardaba cosas que apreciaba mucho, como todas las cartas de cumpleaños, fotos de su primera novia, cartas de sus amigos, tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate.... Desgraciadamente, cosa que entraba en el cajón, no se volvía a ver jamás...  
  
--Papá te molesta si yo....  
  
--No adelante hijo dijo Jonathan extendiéndole a su hijo la pluma  
  
--Gracias papá dijo James y salio de su habitación con su escoba en la mano.  
  
--Estos niños.... se dijo para si mismo Jonathan y siguió con el dibujo.  
  
Era lo único que le importaba, jugar al Quiditch.  
  
Justo cuando iba montar su escoba, una lechuza aterrizo justo enfrente de el. Esa era una lechuza algo vieja y enferma, de plumaje gris pardo, unos ojos amarillos y en su pata, una carta muy mal atada.  
  
James: Hola, soy yo Peter, pues nada mas te escrivia para saver  
como estavas, esperro que biem, yo estoy biem, solo que los  
debres que kuitan todo mi tienpo, apenas y pube escridirte.  
Bueno me voy por que todabía tengo mucho que hacer.  
Con afecto  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
Guardo la mal escrita, mal hecha, y mal atada carta de Peter en su bolsillo del pantalón y monto su escoba, estaba volando alto, la velocidad que lograba alcanzar era increíble, se deslizaba como si tuviera alas, caía en picada y justo antes de estrellarse lograba retomar el vuelo, era impresionante para sus apenas 12 años 364 días de edad.  
  
James iba a gran velocidad, iba a pasar entre 2 grandes obstáculos que el mismo había construido el día anterior, tan solo eran tablas algo viejas acomodadas de una forma misteriosa que daban aires de complejidad.  
  
Volaba... iba a pasar entre las tablas....  
  
PUM!  
  
James había caído de la escoba.  
  
--Que Rayos.... se dijo para si mismo  
  
El niño volteo debajo de si mismo, y vio el ala de una lechuza parda, este se levanto rápidamente, la lechuza tenia una carta, que decía con una muy esplendida escritura, Para James Potter. James levanto suavemente la lechuza. Le quito cuidadosamente la carta, levanto su escoba, corrió a la cocina, aventó la escoba, y fue con su mamá... 


	2. Aquellas cosas, que solo siguen comenzan...

Hola a todas y todos, pues veran, las aburrire un ratito, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, este ultimo año, (2003 y lo poco que lleva el 2004) he estado escribiendo diferentes historias, tengo de amor, de aventura, de humor y de traicion, y con el paso de este tiempo, me he dado cuenta es que conforme escribes y vas madurando (y eso no quiere decir que yo sea muy madura) te das cuenta que si la gente se toma su tiempo escribiendole a una persona que ni conoce y que posiblemente nunca conosca, es que realmente aprecio su trabajo, y es por eso personas como yo y como tu, seguimos escribiendo, para ustedes, para que en un rato que esten aburridos y no tengan nada mejor que hacer, lean un ratito, y se entretengan, pongamos que se tarden en leer 1 hora, entre todos los capitulos, yo ahora les pido lo siguiente, yo me tome varias horas escribiendo esto para ustedes, ustedes se tomaron 15 minutos en leerlo, ¿Por qué no se toman 1 minuto mas para criticar el trabajo? Una critica no siempre debe ser mala, como no siempre es buena, pero esto se los dejo a su criterio. Espero que se tomen 1 minuto en escribirme, ya que con su apoyo (bueno o malo) yo mejoro dia con dia. Atte. Ilse Black Orgullosamente miembro de la orden Siriusana  
  
Aquellas cosas, que solo siguen comenzando  
  
--Oye mamá, la lechuza, caí sobre ella, ayúdala!!! Dijo apresurado James.  
  
--Si hijo tranquilo...  
  
--Enerbate (no stoy segura de que el conjuro con animales pero...), la lechuza abrió los ojos, tomo una galleta que le ofreció James, y salio por la ventana de los Potter.  
  
James tomo su carta y la empezó a leer.  
  
Querido James:  
Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien, ja, perdón por no  
haberte escrito antes, si ya se que han pasado casi 2 meses desde  
que nos vimos por ultima vez, pero tuve un problema con lo que ya  
sabes... Bueno... Mi... enfermedad... y pues no había podido hacer  
nada, estuve incomunicado, pero ya vuelvo, ja, acabo de terminar la  
parte del mapa que me toco, Peter es todo un desastre, le toco  
dibujar la parte de afuera, lo que es el bosque, el lago, el campo  
de Quiditch y lo único que hizo fue un muy colorido y patético  
dibujo de cómo era todo eso visto desde perfil, lo peor de todo es  
que se emociono dibujando el calamar sonriendo y muchas florecitas  
de color rosa en los terrenos, tuve un poco de tiempo para corregir  
el pequeñísimo error de Peter, y lo he terminado justo hoy, creo que  
voy bien, espero que tu también estés haciendo el tuyo, y si se te  
ocurre ponerle florecitas a tu mapa, por favor que no sean color  
rosita. Ahh por cierto, hable con Sirius y nos repartimos las  
bromas, y a ti te toco traer todos los dulces del año, jajaja, no se  
te olvide traer toneladas de chocolate, milagrosa enfermedad que nos  
ataco el año pasado, que me volvió adicto al chocolate, bueno amigo,  
ahora si te dejo, espero que nos veamos en el callejón Diagon.  
Saludos cordiales, Remus J. Lupin  
  
James volvió a tomar la carta de Peter, y la puso junto a la de Remus, corrió a su habitación, su papa, seguía dibujando, James dejo las cartas junto con la de Sirius y cerro el cajón.  
  
Se acerco a su padre y lo vigilo un rato, viendo su bien dibujado y perfectamente trazado mapa de Hogwarts.  
  
--Para que estas haciendo este mapa James?  
  
--Bueno papá, Yo no lo hago, lo haces tu, pero si quieres saber, pienso ulitizarlo para conocer todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y nunca mas volver a llegar tarde a las clases por que me he perdido...  
  
--Aja.... contesto Jonathan...  
  
James lo miro con su cara angelical que solo usaba para con sus padres...  
  
--Bueno hijo, necesito que vengas en este instante. Anuncio Jonathan severamente avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación de James  
  
James se puso pálido, no sabia que había hecho, pero seguro que si su papá le hablaba de ese modo, debía ser algo grave.  
  
Jonathan entro en su propia habitación, cabizbajó lo seguía James mirando el suelo, algo preocupado. Jonathan abrió su closet, y jalo una vieja caja empolvada y algo mohosa.  
  
La curiosidad de James por saber el contenido de la caja no podía retenerse más tiempo, estaba impaciente.  
  
--Tal vez a fin de cuentas no era algo tan malo, pensó James, Pero... Que tal si es una pócima para hacer sentir mucho dolor, o que tal si es una tabla para agarrarme a palazos, o puede que sea un hacha y me degollaría...  
  
Jonathan abrió la caja y varios bichitos salieron de ella. Parecía que la caja no tenía fin, El padre de James sacaba y sacaba cosas y parecía no terminar.  
  
Entre las cosas que alcanzo a vislumbrar James, vio varias fotografías de magos y brujas con sus antiguas túnicas del colegio y su antiguo uniforme, vio una en la que se encontraba Dumbledore pero como 10000 años mas joven, una foto de su madre frente al bosque prohibido el cual no estaba tan tupido, y aun no existía la cabaña de Hagrid. Varios libros del colegio, todos acerca de defensa contra las artes oscuras, dado a que su papa era auror debía saber mucho acerca de eso.  
  
Jonathan saco una viejísima y muy pequeña túnica del colegio, tenia el símbolo de Gryffindor, y estaba algo rasgada, sin mencionar que olía a humedad y le empezaban a salir muestras de Moho.  
  
Saco un tablero de ajedrez, las piezas estaban algo lastimadas, un peón, hasta tenia muletas, pero estas se conservaban en perfecto estado.  
  
Por ultimo, Jonathan saco una caja rectangular algo delgada, y atada con un lazo.  
  
--Bueno James... ten, esto es para ti, por si algún día se te ocurre no perderte en el castillo y llegar a la aula a media noche...  
  
James abrió impaciente la caja, no podía esperar lo que había, no podía desatar el nudo, y su padre, con un movimiento de su varita, desintegro el cordón que la ataba.  
  
James deslizo la tapa lenta y cuidadosamente justo para encontrar que la tapa contenía... 


	3. Que es y para que sirve?

¿Qué es y para que sirve?  
  
--Wow... esta... padre... dijo James sacando una manta polvorienta color plata de la pequeña cajita.  
  
--Si, me la dio mi padre cuando entre a 5to año en Hogwarts... Pensaba dartela de igual forma... te juro que con eso, nadie te va a cachar merodeando por el castillo.  
  
--¿Me esta tomando el pelo este? Se dijo para si mismo James... ¿Qué cuando me cachen en el castillo intercambio esta cosa para que me dejen seguir fuera o que?  
  
--No tienes idea de lo que es verdad hijo?  
  
--Sinceramente... no  
  
--Vamos pontela...  
  
James se puso sobre sus hombros la vieja manta plateada.  
  
--Veo que todavía funciona... anda vete en el espejo...  
  
El muchacho se acerco al espejo, y lo que vio, no lo podia creer, su cuerpo habia desaparecido, y su cabeza flotaba en el aire, pero ¿Cómo? El seguia sintiendo su cuerpo, se pellizco un pierna y sintio, entonces, ¿como podia ser eso?  
  
--Es una capa invisible, lo unico que tienes que hacer es ponertela y nadie te podra ver como ya te has dado cuenta, pero cuidado, nadie te puede ver pero si te pueden sentir, no toques a nadie por que levantaran sospechas.  
  
--Wow.... Papá es el mejor regalo que jamas me haz hecho, a mis amigos les va a encantar.  
  
--Si, y es lo suficientemente grande para unas 4 personas....  
  
--¡GENIAL! Suspiro muy contento James, eso si no se lo podia creer, era lo mejor...  
  
La parte del mapa de Potter estaba completa, tenia cada detalle del castillo, las esquinas, donde topaba con puerta, sillas, retratos, paredes, escaleras... tenia todo, solo faltaba unirlo con los demas para tener a todo Hogwarts...  
  
Mañana tendrian que ir a comprar todas las cosas para Hogwarts, James necesitaba aparte ajustes a su tunica, cosa que le molestaba mucho, recordaba hace 2 años lo mucho que tuvo que esperar para comprarla. Tendria que conseguir dinero, tenia muchas cosas que comprar para si mismo, pero esperen, aun no tenian la lista de los libros, pero las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, ¿Cómo era posible que aun no hubieran llegado las lechuzas?  
  
Pero como llamadas del cielo, 2 grandes lechuzas pardas entraron y se colocaron encima de los respaldos de las sillas esperando a ser recibidas...  
  
--¡¡¡LEGARON LAS CARTAS DEL COLEGIO!!! Gritaba James con impaciencia, tomo las cartas, le dio a cada lechuza una galleta y estas la aceptaron, bebieron agua y se fueron.  
  
La primera carta, contenia los libros del curso, los nuevos ingredientes de las pociones, los materiales adicionales, tambien pedian, o mas bien, exigian, que se les mandara a hacer revision a las varitas de los alumnos a causa de las terribles explosiones en clase.  
  
La segunda carta, era muchisimo mas corta que la anterio, mas bien, era una especie de autorización, era algo extraño, hablaba acerca de una especie de excursión o algo asi, no decia gran cosa, nada importante, por lo menos, no era la grandiosa noticia que cancelaban la clase de pociones como James lo habia soñado, tampoco que necesitaba una mucho mejor escoba, o por lo menos un equipo de mantenimiento, y mucho menos era que el descanso entre clases se iba a alargar a por lo menos 4 horas diarias... Si no era, no podia ser algo importante, lo podian explicar en la otra carta, en la de los utiles, James no entendia como podian gastar pergamino y el vuelo de una lechuza en algo de tan poca importancia...  
  
--James hijo, vas a poder salir a Hogsmead en los fines de semana... dijo alegre Susan, su madre.  
  
--Ahhh y eso que mamá?  
  
--Pues James es como un callejón Diagon, pero no tan grande, aun asi, increíble para pasar un fin de semana  
  
James abrio grandes sus ojos color avellana, eso era maravilloso, entre lo que cabia claro.  
  
--Pues hubiera sido mejor que cancelaran pociones, o que corrieran a los Slytherins, pero supongo que no esta tan mal...  
  
James y Susan, se alistaron para ir a comprar las cosas al callejón, esta se puso un vestido color rosa claro con un elegante sombrero, tenia que verse muy fina al ver a sus amigas de la alta sociedad. Cosas de mujeres... de algunas... mientras que James se puso unos pantalones gastados y rotos de la rodilla, y una playera color rojo, contrastaba con el negro de su pelo.  
  
--Yo no se para que te arreglas tanto madre... ni que tus grandiosas amigas fueran la gran cosa, bueno, ni siquieran saben de Quiditch... Yo si tengo una amiga que vale la pena... No como las tuyas del ministerio que solo piensan en como se me vera tal vestido en lugar de preocuparse de los problemas del mundo de los magos... dijo con sarcasmo James  
  
--Ahhh si James... Y me podrias decir ¿Cómo se llama tu grandiosa amiga?... Si es que es tan perfecta como dices, deberia de ser muy bueno conocerla a ella y a sus padres... respondio algo molesta Susan  
  
--Su nombre es Natalie... Natalie Spellman, y es cazadora del equipo...  
  
--¿Spellman?.... 


	4. De compras

Bueno primero que nada, espero que me dejen mas reviews, ya se que la historia (en especial en este capitulo) se esta poniendo medio aburridota, pero yo se que va a mejorar, confio en mi, y espero ke me dejen aunque sea un review, o uno chikito. Bueno en segunda, Los personajes, nombres, lugares y demas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK, solo unos pocos si son creación mia. Tercero, si se les ofrece algo, si les doy una idea para alguno de sus fics, o simplemente quieren utilizar alguno de mis personajes o secuencias o alguna parte de mi historia, pueden hacerlo con toda confianza, aun no tengo derechos de autor asi que son libres de hacerlo. Bueno Gracias X todo, ARRIVA EL PUNK  
  
De compras  
  
James y Susan entraron al callejón Diagon, estaba atascado el lugar, millones de niños comprando sus cosas, varios hijos de Muggles que no sabian como entrar al lugar, y que se alegraron mucho cuando Susan y James les abrieron.  
  
Cuando entraron, James se encontro rapidamente con su gran amigo del alma, Sirius Black, caminaron un rato, compraron dulces y muchos chocolates para Remus, visitaron la tienda de escobas e hicieron revision a sus varitas, las cuales se encontraban en perfecto estado, solo las pulieron y las entragaron a sus dueños.  
  
Saliendo de la tienda de Madame Malkin se econtraron a Remus, quien iba comiendo un enorme helado de chocolate.  
  
--Que hay remus? Pregunto Sirius  
  
--Pues nada Sirius, solo aquí, esperaba verlos pronto.  
  
--Pues aquí nos tienes amigo... dijo James  
  
Caminaron un rato, pasaron al emporio de la lechuza a comprar mas galletas para las lechuzas de James y de Sirius, esta ultima era una majestuosa lechuza color gris casi negro, con unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su dueño, y un poco mas pequeña que Owens. Su nombre era Rancid.  
  
Remus sacaba su dinero, contaba cada sickle sin excepción.  
  
--Que vas a comprar Remus? Pregunto James  
  
--Una lechuza James, respondio Remus  
  
Remus se acerco a las percheras donde dormian las lechuzas y las acariciaba una por una del pecho, estas al despertar ponian su mejor y arrogante pose, o solo volaban muy rapido para probar su rapidez, o brincaban para demostrar su alegria. Pero habia una que simplemente abrio sus amarillos ojos, vio a Remus, y le dio la espalda con una triste mirada. La encargada de la tienda se acerco a Remus  
  
--Niño esa lechuza es un poco amargada, antisocial y antipatica, no te la recomiendo para Hogwarts  
  
--Por que? Respondio Remus  
  
--Bueno, hay animales que simplemente no tienen una buena vida, esta lechuza se rescato de la casa de unos mortifagos que la maltrabatan mucho, desde ahí le tomo coraje a los magos.  
  
--Me la llevo, dijo animado Remus con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
La encargada de la tienda, era una muchacha de unos 20 años, con su cabello tan oscuro como la noche, y sus ojos mas azules que el mismo mar, era una mujer hermosa, y amante de los animales, al acercarse a la pequeña lechuza, esta trato de huir, pero con un agil movimiento de varita, la logro paralizar y meter en su jaula.  
  
Remus pago su lechuza, ademas de galletas y su jaula, sus cubiculos para el agua y la comida, y una percha.  
  
Era una lechuza color arena, muy pequeña a comparación de los demas, y con unos ojos amarillos que mas que alegria mostraban ira y mucho miedo.  
  
De ahí cada quien se fue a su casa, con sus respectivas familias, a armar su baul y los nuevos libros para el colegio.  
  
James tomo su varita con mucho cuidado, le habia costado 7 sickles la inspeccion para que le dijeran que estaba en perfectas condiciones y no queria arruinarlo.  
  
Tomo su mapa en lo guardo en uno de los libros mas grandes, el de pociones, y lo cerro para que no se arrugara.  
  
Después de todo, solo iba a ser otro normal año en la escuela de magia y hechiceria mas famosa del mundo. 


	5. De Nuevo

De nuevo  
  
--NATALIE SPELLMAN!!! Levantate en este instante jovencita!!!! Grito una señora de unos 39/40 años masomenos. La niña a la que le gritaba, era una pequeña de unos 13 años de edad de tez blanca y cabello negro lacio hasta abajo del hombro. Unos grandes ojos, de un azul impresionante.  
  
--5 minutitos... dijo la niña somnolienta  
  
--No Nat... AHORA!!! Volvio a gritar la mujer.  
  
Natalie se desperto, vio su reloj de mesa, no era posible, faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren saliera, y tenia que llegar pronto.  
  
Se puso la tunica del colegio encima de la pijama en lo que salia de la casa con su baul empujandolo, y su madre atrás de ella, su padre no las acompañaba, no las acompañana a ningun lado desde hace un poco mas de 5 años, pero no lo necesitaban, estaban muy bien sin el.  
  
Llegaron a la estacion 3 minutos antes de que saliera el tren, Natalie se despidio de su madre y subio al expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
--Hola Nat... bonita pijama....  
  
Natalie volteo a ver al que le habia dicho eso, y solamente se topo con 2 pares de ojos, los primeros eran de un color avellana enmarcados en unas gafas de montadura redonda, y los segundos eran unos arrogantes ojos azules, pertenecian a James Potter y a Sirius Black.  
  
--Gracias chicos, saben donde hay algun compartimiento vacio para que me pueda cambiar?  
  
--Si, estamos en el ultimo, todos los demas estan llenos, pero con tu hermosisimo carácter dulce e inocente puedes hacer que Remus y Peter se salgan para que te puedas arreglar Nat. Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius  
  
--Ja ja ja... respondio Natalie, ella sabia que tenia un carácter horrible, pero en el fondo era una muchacha muy linda con un gran corazon.  
  
Natalie entro en el compartimiento seguida de James y Sirius, y en cuanto Remus y Peter la vieron, lloraron de la risa...  
  
--Jajajajajaja.... ¿Dónde dejaste tu pijama Nat? Dijo burlandose Remus  
  
--Callate! Y SALGAN LOS 4 PARA QUE ME PUEDA CAMBIAR!!!  
  
Los 4 chicos salieron a carcajadas del compartimiento, y 5 minutos después les abrio la puerta la misma chica que se las habia azotado en la cara, solo que ahora con su uniforme del colegio. Se veia realmente hermosa.  
  
Los 5 niños platicaban de lo que habian hecho en vacaciones. James les conto lo de la capa invisible, y la saco para darles una demostración. Peter les enseño que su padre le habia dado una enorme pero vieja recordadora, que estaba fallando un poco, pero de algo le serviria. Remus saco una pocion que le hicieron sus padres para cuando se transformace, y Sirius un enorme libro de Quiditch que gustoso compartio con James. Natalie no habia recobido nada de sus padres, en realidad, no tenia padre, bueno... si lo tenia, debia de estar en alguna parte del mundo jugandose la vida como lo solia hacer... asi que ella se limito a callar y sonreir ante las cosas de sus amigos.  
  
--Y tu Natalie? Pregundo timidamente Peter  
  
--Yo que? Contesto Nat  
  
--Tu no tienes nada que mostrarno?...  
  
--Ahh si te refieres a que me dio mi padre, no, nada absolutamente.  
  
--Y eso? Pregunto James, Jonathan era un padre excelente, y se esperaba que todos fueran como el, pero no siempre se podia.  
  
--Pues veran, no se nada de mi padre desde hace 5 años, pero no lo necesito, ojala y se pudra el solo...  
  
Nadie dijo nada, sabian que no era conveniente, y mas conociendo el carácter de Natalie. Era una chica realmente explosiva.  
  
Continuaron platicando, se acercaron al tema de Quiditch y fue un tema muy agradable para James, Sirius y Natalie. Los 3 conocian muy bien el tema, escobas, equipos, finales, pelotas, aros, albitros, enemigos, apuestas...  
  
Hasta que finalmente el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor, se acerco a su compartimiento anunciando que estaban a punto de llegar a la estacion.  
  
Natalie se salio del compartimiento para que los 4 amigos se pusieran sus tunicas y el uniforme, y en eso, se encontro con Lily Evans, y se fue con ella.  
  
Los pequeños merodeadores se metieron en uno de los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles, se burlaban de todos, en especial de Malfoy y Snape. Los carruajes estaban humedos y mohosos, acababa de terminar la temporada de lluvia y todavía se sentian mojados.  
  
--Shhh.. callen, escuchan eso?... dijo silenciosamente Remus  
  
SssSssSssSssSss...  
  
--Es como un silbido.... dijo James, y justo antes de que llegaran al castillo  
  
PUM!!!!  
  
Una de las bengalas de Sirius, que la traia en la tunica, acababa de hacer explosion, y los 4 muchachos traian el pelo todo chamuscado y la cara negra. Salieron del carruaje lo mas pronto posible, por que este empezaba a harder en llamas. Se adelantaron a la escalinata y se encontraron con.... 


	6. Grata Sorpresa

Grata sorpresa  
  
--Potter, Black, se ven mejor que nunca, mas bien, no se ven, jajajaja, bola de inútiles...  
  
Era verdad, estaban todos de negro, con el rostro negro por la pólvora y el pelo quemado, pero eso no arruino su encantador sentido del humor  
  
--Malfoy, Snape, por que no se van a volar... comento sarcásticamente Sirius con su encantadora sonrisa, levanto su varita y pronuncio unas palabras extrañas, al siguiente segundo, Lucius y Severus estaban colgados de cabeza (no se el conjuro, pero es el que utilizo James en el 5to libro capitulo Snape Worst Memory)  
  
--Severus... que lindos calzones... parecen carpa de circo... Y tu no te quedas atrás Malfoy... únicamente que los tuyos son una linda tanga de nadador... pero negra Lucius?... no, creo que a ti te queda el rosa... Natalie, que acababa de llegar al ver la acción aquella noche, agito su varita y un rayo de color rosa salio directamente a posarse al trasero de Lucius, justo cuando el rayo todo a Lucius, su pequeña más bien, microscópica tanga, de color negro, paso a un color rosa salmón, que a los pocos minutos cambio a un rosa mexicano.  
  
--Excelente truco Natalie, cada día me sorprendes mas... dijo con tu asqueroso tono sarcástico Sirius...  
  
--Bueno Sirius... tú realmente te quedas atrás... contesto Natalie dándose aires de grandeza  
  
--Hey, tendríamos que estar ahorita en el gran comedor, y llegar antes de que aquellos dos lleguen, no sabemos como nos podría ir con McGonagall. Dijo Peter aterrado, negro, chamuscado, y quemado.  
  
Los 4 niños corrieron al gran comedor, limpiándose las caras con las túnicas, pero el pelo era otra cosa, no se podía hacer nada con el.  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor, la ceremonia de las casas apenas iba a comenzar, habían varios pequeños con sus caras inquietas y mucho miedo, estaban sumamente nerviosos, James recordó cuando el estaba sentado en ese taburete con sus manos sudando del miedo, y cuando el sombrero le hablo al oído...  
  
-- Murray, Jessica. Anuncio la profesora McGonagall --Hufflepuff Grito el sombrero...  
  
--Madden, Murienne, una chica de cabello claro, lacio hasta los hombros, de ojos azules, una nariz pequeña y tez blanca salio de entre las sombras -- Gryffindor  
  
La pequeña dio un brinco del taburete y salio a la mesa de Gryffindor, fue a sentarse junto a Natalie, con quien empezó una alegre platica.  
  
A la media hora de empezada la selección, ya solo faltaba la mitad de los niños, y todos los estudiantes tenían mucha hambre, unos de la desesperación empezaron a sacar los dulces que les habían quedado del camino y a comérselos a escondidas...  
  
--¿Qué haces Peter? Pregunto Remus --¿Yo? Nada... dijo con la boca llena de grageas de todos los colores y escupiendo al hablar. --Hey! Peter trae comida! Grito Sirius, y en ese momento, James, Sirius, Remus y varios chicos se lanzaron sobre Peter y le quitaron todo lo que aun conservaba fuera de su boca.  
  
Terminada la ceremonia, los platos se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a disfrutar de lo que realmente era un verdadero festín.  
  
Sirius y James devoraron todo, casi hasta los platos, y se les notaba en el estomago, lo tenían tan inflado como si tuvieran un balón de baloncesto en el estomago.  
  
--Nat, no nos presentas a tu nueva amiga... dijo en tono de seducción Sirius. --Yo por ti no muevo ni un solo dedo Black, ven y preséntate tu! Contesto Natalie --Vamos Nat, no te enojes con Sirius, el solo trata de ser amable con las nuevas estudiantes... Respondió James en su tono más dulce y amable. --Sirius Black, galán de Gryffindor dijo Sirius con aires de grandeza. --Murienne Madden, y... no necesito galán... contesto sarcásticamente la niña, se veía que era un chica intrépida, atrevida, audaz, valiente y que difícilmente la podían hacer tonta.  
  
--James, Natalie, necesitamos que vengan, va a haber junta de inicio de año!  
  
Los 2 niños se levantaron de la mesa, James se fue con la vista atrás viendo como sus amigos se comían el postre y la tenia que partir, y siguieron a la chica que los había ido a buscar.  
  
--Pero yo tenía hambre... --James... tú siempre tienes hambre  
  
Se alejaron hasta salir del castillo. Y al llegar a un punto de los terrenos de Hogwarts, vislumbraron otras 4 figuras con algo agarrado en la mano...  
  
Continuara... (aunque creo que no próximamente...) 


	7. Junta de inicio de año

Junta de inicio de año  
  
Alice condujo a los 2 niños dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ellos se ajustaban las túnicas, pues los vientos eran muy fuertes.  
  
--James, Natalie, pues como verán, Davies ya no esta, me ha mandado una lechuza en el verano, diciéndome que sus padres se mudaron a Francia por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre, que es muggle, y donde aceptaron a Davies en el colegio de beauxbatons gracias a que Dumbledore hablo con la directora, y ya para no aburrirlos con la platica del verano de Davies, me he quedado yo como capitana del equipo, y he hecho unos cambios, quería ver si ustedes estaban de acuerdo con esto.  
  
--Adelante Alice, te escuchamos—dijo cortésmente Christopher Wood  
  
--Pues verán, Wood; tu sigues como guardián, Jack; golpeador, espero que hallas practicado, cuando hables con tu hermano, dile que lo extrañaremos, Natalie y yo seguiremos como cazadoras, el único cambio que haré, es a ti James...  
  
--A MI!!!??? Cómo es eso!!!??? No puede ser!  
  
--Lo siento James, pero el año pasado, aunque hiciste la prueba para buscador, mi discusión con Davies todo el año, fue que yo no estaba de acuerdo en que el te aceptara como buscador, no te lo tomes a mal chico, eres un excelente jugador, tienes una buena escoba, vuelas increíble, pero no eres del tipo que necesita un buscador, veras, tienes bastante fuerza, y tu complexión no es la que un buscador puede tener, no eres el buscador pequeño, delgado y débil que un equipo necesita, eres el cazador alto, fuerte y robusto que un equipo busca.  
  
--Pero...  
  
--Les propongo algo, vamos a poner a James en prueba este bimestre, vamos a empezar a entrenar de a partir de la próxima semana que ya estén familiarizados con la escuela nuevamente, este bimestre va a ser para ver si James se acopla a ser cazador y si nosotros nos acoplamos a tenerlo así, James; si no te sientes comodo, si no te gusta ser cazador, o lo que sea, te juro que te regreso a tu antiguo puesto.  
  
--Ok, este bimestre de prueba, pero si no resulta, regreso a ser buscador, ¿prometido...?—James le acerco la mano a Alice, la cual estrecho con una sonrisa perdida en la oscuridad, así, cada quien regreso al gran comedor, donde los alumnos seguían comiendo alegremente.  
  
--Alice no nos dijo cuando iban a ser las pruebas para ver quienes iban a ser el próximo buscador y golpeador que hacen falta en el equipo—dijo Natalie sospechosamente  
  
--Pues claro que no lo dijo, pues todavía no se sabe si me voy a quedar como cazador o como buscador—dijo James no muy satisfecho de lo que le acababan de proponer.  
  
--Yo creo que te va a gustar, bueno a mí me encanta eso de ser cazadora, no podría estar en ninguna otra posición  
  
--Ya veremos en estos 2 meses, lo peor que puede pasar es que no me sienta cómodo y regrese a ser buscador  
  
Entraron en el gran comedor, la alegría que había por volver a la escuela y volver a ver a sus amigos era enorme, aunque cuando pensaban en las clases y en los montones de tarea que les iban a dejar, las sonrisas se desvanecían.  
  
Los alumnos de primero estaban apenas adaptándose a la vida en el castillo, Muerienne estaba con Remus y Sirius alegremente hablando, este ultimo no perdía el tiempo y coqueteaba con la chica, que inútilmente lo rechazaba.  
  
--James, Nat! Por aquí—grito Remus  
  
Los 2 chicos se sentaron uno a cada extremos de los otros 3 y comieron todo lo que sobraba del postre, era pie de manzana y pastel de calabaza, exquisito.  
  
Cuando la comida se hubo terminado, los prefectos de cada casa se levantaban para organizar a los de primer año.  
  
Este año, el prefecto se llamaba William Martín, pero todos le decían Billy, era un muchacho alto, hijo de muggles, de pelo castaño claro hasta la barbilla, ojos verdes, y un arete en la boca, era el típico niño rebelde, pero un muy buen estudiante. Y la prefecta era una chica de nombre Emily Armstrong, era una muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro y corto, de ojos azules siempre delineados de negro, de tez blanca, buen cuerpo, y algunas pecas sobre la nariz.  
  
Ellos conducieron a los alumnos de primer año a la sala común de Gryffindor, les dijeron la contraseña a Natalie y a Remus para que se la dijeran a los demás gryffindors por que ellos ya iban tarde, así se paso la voz entre los gryffindors y pronto todos hubieron llegado a la sala común. Donde los 4 amigos se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea y comenzaron a platicar. 


	8. Un inicio Fatal

UN INICIO FATAL  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor, era un sencillo y circular lugar en una de las poderosas torres de un magnifico castillo estilo medieval. Esta, era una sala espaciosa, con las paredes tapizadas de color escarlata y dorado, piso de madera, pequeñas ventanas alrededor de la torre, con 2 escaleras de caracol de madera a cada lado de la sala, en una de las paredes, una gran pizarra que decía: ¡Feliz inicio de curso escolar!, habían 3 sillones color rojo con una mesa enfrente, y algunas butacas por los lados, al fondo, había una enorme chimenea, de la cual se desprendía un calor muy reconfortante.  
  
Billy y Emily entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda, seguidos por unos 20 alumnos de primer año, todos impactados por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para la mayoría, desconocido, para otros, increíble, poco después de que los prefectos les hubieran mostrado el lugar, los dormitorios, la sala común, baños, etc, entraron los alumnos de los demás cursos, que sabían de antemano la contraseña: "Zumo de calabaza"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter tomaron los asientos más cercanos a la chimenea, pusieron unos cuantos dulces que cambian el color del pelo, la piel o incluso los dientes (n/a: Para saber mas acerca de este tipo de golosina inventado x mi, hacer el favor de leer merodeadores 2, segundo año) en un platito de plata muy bien acomodadas en la mesa, los alumnos de segundo año para arriva sabian a lo que se atenían si los pequeños merodeadores estaban cerca, pero ahora; el anzuelo: Los dulces, el pez: Los alumnos de primer curso.  
  
--Sirius!—grito James  
  
--Que pasa?—pregunto Sirius  
  
--Tu amiga esa, la de primero, con la que intentaste conquistar pero nada mas no-te salió—Contesto James  
  
--Ahhh Muerienne?—pregunto Sirius  
  
--Si ella, llámala!  
  
--Para que?—volvió a preguntar Sirius  
  
--Hey, alguien tiene que ser el primero en caer!  
  
--¡Muerienne!—Grito Sirius  
  
--Que quieres?—pregunto Muerienne mal humorada, no solo no le gustaba la arrogancia de Sirius, si no que no soportaba su falta de tacto.  
  
--Hey chica, yo se que empezamos mal el año, no debí de haber sido tan arrogante, pero quiero hacer las paces—Sirius le acerco la mano y ella la estrecho tímidamente, mas bien, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.  
  
--Bueno Black, pero cuidadito conmigo, por que no sabes de cómo puedo llegar a ser cuando me enojo—contesto la chica bruscamente  
  
--Si, y mira, para que veas que me caes bien y que voy a intentar tratarte mejor, te invito a sentarte con nosotros...  
  
La chica se sentó entre James y Sirius  
  
--Murienne verdad?—pregunto James  
  
--Sí, y tú eres...  
  
--James Potter, mucho gusto—James le estrecho la mano y ella le sonrió—Quieres un dulce?—este le acerco el platito de plata, y la chica tomo una bolita color rosa pálido, se la metió a la boca, después empezó a ver todo borroso, su pelo, que era claro hasta debajo de los hombros, empezó a cambiar de color a un rosa muy oscuro, y su lengua se veía casi morada, la chica trato de hablar pero en vez de eso, le salían puros graznidos  
  
--Enji!!! Oel!!!—dijo tratando de gritar lo mas claro posible.  
  
En un par de segundos, 2 muchachos de segundo año se acercaron corriendo, uno de ellos tomo a su hermana por lo hombros y la ayudo a caminar, por que ella de la impresión no podía ni moverse. El otro muchacho, que era un poco mas alto y se veía mas fuerte se paro enfrente de James con su varita en alto  
  
--Que le hiciste a mi hermana imbecil?—pregunto con dureza  
  
--Yo? Yo nada, ni la conozco, ja, en la vida la había visto—contesto james  
  
--Expeliarmus!!!—grito Benjamín  
  
James voló y cayo 3 metros atrás, se levanto muy enojado, tomo su varita pero una muchacha de pelo negro corto ya había llegado  
  
--Accio varitas!!!—Grito Emily Armstrong  
  
Las 2 varitas que estaban combatiendo volaron a las manos de Emily, y James del coraje se le fue encima a Benjamín, quien se defendió muy bien.  
  
Todo mundo estaba impactado de la pelea entre James Potter de tercer año y Benjamín Madden de segundo año, James era muy bueno, pero Benjamín era mas fuerte a pesar de ser un año más pequeño.  
  
--JAMES!!! BENJÍ!!! ALTO!!!—Billy ya habia interferido por fin, Emily no podia con los 2.  
  
Los 2 muchachos se separaron, el primero con un ojo morado y un cachete inchado, y el segundo con la nariz sangrando.  
  
Emily les entrego sus varitas a cada uno, estos las tomaron y sin mas preámbulos, se fueron cada uno a su dormitorio.  
  
--Murienne, estas bien?—pregunto Billy  
  
--Sí, eso creo—Respondió Murienne que ya habia recuperado el habla.  
  
--Muy bien todos, ahora sí, a sus dormitorios AHORA!!!—Grito Emily.  
  
Todo mundo la obedeció sin muchas ganas, pero sin oponerse. Sirius, Remus y Peter fueron los primeros en irse, y ver a su amigo.  
  
--James... —dijo silenciosamente Sirius  
  
Pero este no respondió.  
  
Se metieron en su cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. 


	9. Un Dia Mortal

UN DIA MORTAL  
  
Esa noche fue terrible para James, habia sufrido de una terrible humillación frente a toda la sala común de Gryffindor, y no solo eso, le habia ganado un chico de segundo curso, eso no era normal!  
  
--James... despierta—Dijo Remus  
  
--Que?—Pregunto somnoliento James  
  
--Se nos hace tarde para ir a clases—Explico Remus  
  
--Si, voy en un minuto—Contesto James  
  
Los otros 3 chicos se adelantaron al gran comedor a desayunar, el ambiente era tranquilo pero poco silencioso.  
  
--Hey! Hasta que los encuentro, Donde esta Potter?—Pregunto Billy  
  
--Sigue arreglándose—Contesto Sirius  
  
--Ja, pues será mejor que se apure por que tienen Transformaciones con los Slytherins—Replico Billy  
  
--Ohh, los horarios, por fin!—Contesto animado Remus  
  
--Si, les dejo uno extra para James, y díganle que McGonagall no sabe nada de la pelea de ayer, y que si dice algo, no se la va a acabar...  
  
--No te preocupes Billy, a mi no me conviene ir por todo Hogwarts diciendo que el que me dio ese puñetazo fue un alumno de segundo—Dijo indignado James, que acababa de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
--Si, la verdad es vergonzante James...—Agrego Billy  
  
--Mmmm, transformaciones a primera, después adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y herbología, no esta tan mal para ser el primer día—Dijo animado Peter  
  
--Si, y lo mejor es que solo tenemos una hora con los Slytherins... —Agrego James  
  
--Bueno, pues será mejor que vallamos por los libros, la verdad me muero por probar adivinación!—Dijo muy animado Peter  
  
--Pues yo sinceramente quiero defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero esa clase no la tenemos hasta el miércoles—Dijo sin ganas James  
  
--Mmm bueno, mientras ustedes hablan de cosas aburridas como la escuela, pásenme el cereal no?—Dijo Sirius con cara de malicia.  
  
Una hora después, los 4 muchachos, se aproximaban a clase de transformaciones, ya afuera del aula, se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, rodeada de varios chicos y chicas de Slytherin, que al ver a los merodeadores, se alejaron un par de pasos por miedo a verse como ellos cuando llegaron al colegio el primer día, con toda la cara chamuscada.  
  
--Buenos dias...  
  
--Buenos dias profesora McGonagall—respondieron los alumnos  
  
--Bueno, antes que nada bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts, ya estan en tercer curso, y tienen mas privilegios como obligaciones, como subdirectora es mi deber decirles que podran visitar el pueblo de Hogsmead determinados fines de semana, pero sus clases extra tendran lugar, algunos quisieron tomar estudios muggle, otros adivinación, quiza algunos aritmancia, en fin, tendran que sacar los mejores resultados posibles, ya que dentro de poco vendran sus TIMOS y tendran que empezar a prepararse para ellos.  
  
La profesora McGonagall hablaba y hablaba, no era justo que el primer dia de clases y ya estuvieran fregando tanto con los estudios.  
  
De pronto, algo rompio la concentacion de la profesora y n un instante todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en una sola dirección.  
  
--Disculpe la interrupcion profesora...  
  
Esta volteo a ver a quien habia hablado con una cara de disgusto terrible y unos ojos que hubieran fusilado al mas valiente...  
  
--Si Potter, que sucede...—Dijo en un tono calmado  
  
--Pues me preguntaba, respecto a su clase, cuando podriamos empezar a ver las verdaderas transformacines...  
  
--Potter, su pregunta me indigna, esta usted insinuando que lo que ve en mis clases son solo trucos de magia, que no son verdaderas transformaciones?—Pregunto con indignación la profesora McGonagall  
  
--No profesora, para nada, lo que yo me estaba preguntando, era cuando ibamos a empezar a ver la transformación de personas, algo asi como...  
  
--Animagos?—Concluyo la profesora  
  
--Si, exacto!  
  
--Pues veraz Potter, el ser animago implica muchas cosas, y no dudo que a usted le interese poder convertirse, asi como a muchos otros, pero es algo muy complidado, aun para alumnos de séptimo año, la mayoria de las veces, hay que seguir estudiando para eso aun terminado el colegio... asi que no creo verlo con ustedes...  
  
--Y no podria nisiquiera decirnos como se hace?—Pregunto inquieto Sirius  
  
--Ahh Black, ya veo que tiene usted muchas ganas de saber acerca de los animagos, pues bien, usted y Potter haran un trabajo de 30 cm de pergamino cada uno acerca de los animagos, y no quiero hablar mas del tema!—Finalizo la profesora.  
  
Saliendo del aula de transformaciones, los 4 merodeadores se fueron a Adivinación.  
  
Entraron por la trampilla y recibieron un intenso olor a incienso, que mareaba y hasta llegaba a aturdir.  
  
--Por favor siéntense...—Dijo casi en un susurro la profesora Avril Tearsen. Su voz era grave y muy baja, tenian que estar todos en silencio para poder escucharla bien.  
  
--Bienvenidos al arte de la adivinación, esta materia consiste en interpretar sueños y descubrir el futuro de modo de mejorar la vida de los demas y prevenir a los magos y brujas de sus problemas y desgracias. Ahora, como primera actividad, leeremos las hojas de té. Todos júntense en mensas de 2 a 3 personas e interpreten lo que ven con ayuda de su libro en la pagina 7.  
  
Todos empezaron a interpretar las hojas de té. James encontraba en Sirius una muerte lejana pero indigna.  
  
Sirius encontraba en Peter, ademas de una gran estupidez, una traicion...  
  
--Si Peter, eres tan cobarde, que seguramente cuando le lancemos a Malfoy o a Snape alguna maldición, te vas a ir llorando a contarle a McGonagall...—Decía riendo James  
  
Y Peter... Veía en las hojas de té de James, que se iba a dedicar al vagabundísimo...  
  
--No te preocupes James, si Peter predijo eso, quiere decir que seguramente vas a ser grande en el mundo mágico y que vas a ganar millones de galeones con solo sonreír!—Decía animado Sirius  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, era la asignatura mas tranquila que habia.  
  
--Muy bien chicos y chicas, acérquense todos porfavor...  
  
El profesor Timothy McLeanse era un profesor de unos 40 años, muy alto y delgado, pero fuerte sin duda, con varias cicatrices en la cara, su pelo era de un negro muy intenso y sus ojos muy azules.  
  
Todos se acercaron al profesor Timothy, habia detrás de el unas jaulas cubiertas con una gruesa tela negra.  
  
El profesor McLeanse descubrio las jaulas que s movían sin cesar y para sorpresa de los estudiantes, estaban vacias...  
  
--Alguien me puede decir que son los Tebos?—pregunto el profesor  
  
Lily Evans levanto la mano.  
  
--Si señorita...  
  
--Evans, profesor  
  
--Si, Evans, diga...  
  
--El tebo es un tipo jabalí de color ceniza que se halla en Zaire y el  
Congo. Tiene la habilidad de volverse invisible, así que atraparlo es una  
tarea complicada, y resulta muy peligroso. El cuero del tebo es muy  
apreciado para la fabricación de ropa y escudos protectores. Los tebos  
pueden matar a las personas cuando estan realmente enfurecidos...  
  
--Muy bien!—Dijo el profesor—10 puntos para Gryffindor, Como estos tebos  
aun son crias, no pueden hacerles daño, en primer lugar tienen que lograr  
que aparezcan, cada vez que algun tebo aparezca, le dare 5 puntos a la  
casa correspondiente.  
  
--Pero profesor—Comenzo Remus, ¿Cómo hacerle para que aparezcan?  
  
--Alguien me puede decir como?  
  
La mano de Lily se levanto, y para sorpresa de todos, también la de  
Peter.  
  
--Si señor...  
  
--Pettigrew  
  
--Adelante Señor Pettigrew...  
  
--Dandoles de comer?...  
  
Que les parecio eh?  
Bueno ahí dejen reviews.  
  
Bueno se Cuidan  
  
Se aceptan sugerencias!!!!  
  
Besos Ilse Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
----Punk Rocker----- 


	10. Peter x fin da una

Peter X fin da una  
  
--Excelente señor Pettigrew!!! 20 puntos para gryffindor!!! Ahora, sus tebos, son apenas cachorros, entonces no corren ningun riesgo, traten de hacerlos que aparescan, y el primero que lo logre, obtendra 20 puntos para su casa, la lechuga fresca esta en esa canasta, tomenla y empiecen! Todos tomaron sus hojas de lechuga, se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a acercarlas a la jaula, ya abierta, donde de vez en cuando se sentia un pequeño tebo caminando y alejandose del lugar. --Me siento ridiculo hablandole a algo que no veo!!!--dijo inconformemente Sirius a sus amigos --Profesor!!! Mi tebo ya aparecio!!! --Muy bien!!! Veamos... excelente Spellman! 20 puntos mas para gryffindor!!! ahora, mete a este pequeño a esa jaula y cuida de que no se escape, al siguiente tebo que aparesca, seran 5 puntos... todos empezaron a apresurarse con sus tebos, unos les hablaban, otros les gritaban, y muchos otros solo les acercaban la comida... --Y profesor... comenzo Potter, estos tebos deben de estar con su madre no?... --Si James, ellos todavia necesitan ser amamantados y criados por sus madres, de hecho, estan atras de la cabaña de Hagrid! --Excelente--Dijo en un susurro James --Perdon dijiste algo?-- pregunto el profesor --NO nada, solo le llamo a mi tebo, contesto James 20 minutos despues la clase termino, muchos estudiantes se dirigieron a descanso, otros se quedaron ayudando a el profesor con los tebos. --Ya, vamos, no hay muros en la costa!!!--Susurro Sirius --Los tebos adultos estan atras de la cabaña de Hagrid--Comento James --Listo Remus? --Con varita en mano, contesto Lupin Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia las jaulas, y con un alohomora las abrieron todas, los tebos estaban furiosos, en realidad, no habia que hacer mucho para hacerlos enojar, salieron todos corriendo, unos aun invisibles, otros como grandes jabalies color gris con ojos rojos y negras y grandes pezuñas que se veian amenazantes. Muchos alumnos al ver a los tebos corrieron a refugiarse dentro del castillo, otros al pensar que se veian lindos, trataron de atrapar uno y en lugar de haber conseguido un tebo, consiguieron unos grandes pisotones, mordeduras, otros fueron arrastrados y uno que otro consiguio un golpe con uno de sus colmillos. El profesor Dumbledore, con un movimiento de su varita, logro que los tebos quedaran inmoviles y los traslado a sus jaulas donde puso un enorme encantamiento para evitar que pudiera abrirse. --Profesora, alguien debio de haber abierto las jaulas... pero no habia nadie cerca... --Traiganlos a los 4--Contesto la profesora --A que 4 profesora? Contesto Emily la prefecta --Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew --Enseguida, contestaron Billy y Emily 


	11. La separacion de los merodeadores

La separación de los Merodeadores  
  
Emily y Billy buscaron a los merodeadores por todo el castillo, tardaron varias horas en encontrarlos y la profesora MacGonagall perdía la paciencia, Filch también los buscaba, y con un muy mal genio iba de puerta en puerta por todo el castillo.  
  
--Profesora MacGonagall, QUI ESTAN LAS 4 SABANDIJAS!!!—alguien con una voz grave, arrastrando las palabras hablo con un tono triunfante, parecía que nada lo hacia más feliz que ver a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter en problemas  
  
--Señor Malfoy... Que esta haciendo usted aquí?—pregunto la profesora MacGonagall con desagrado, en realidad no le simpatizaban Malfoy ni su bola de estúpidos amigos, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle.—Muy bien, ahora vallase a su sala común antes de que me den ganas de quitarle puntos a su casa...  
  
--Pero profesora, yo la ayude a encontrarlos...  
  
--Si señor Malfoy, y me puede decir quien le pidió su ayuda?  
  
--Buenas noches... profesora... —Y así Malfoy se retiro a su sala común.  
  
Los merodeadores estaban acostumbrados a los castigos y reprimendas de la profesora, pero esta vez, al parecer alguien había resultado lastimado por los tebos... quien sabe que podía pasar.  
  
--Emmm... Creo que nosotros también nos vamos a acostar, ha sido un día pesado... mm bueno, buenas noches profesora... —Dijo Sirius tratando de librarse de los problemas...  
  
--Un momento Black, los quiero a todos en mi oficina en este instante, aun no hemos hablado de su castigo y no quiero que esto pase sin recibir su merecido.  
  
Emily y Billy acompañaron a los 4 niños al despacho de la profesora MacGonagall.  
  
--No se preocupen chicos, a esta edad lo más probable es que lo único que los ponga a hacer sea limpiar los inodoros del 2do piso, o ayudarle a Filch a encerar sus cadenas y fieros que tiene en su despacho o quizás...  
  
--O quizás solo los deje sin ir a Hogsmead en lo que resta del año, no importa, no se pierden de nada, solo es un muy alegre pueblo colorido donde pueden ir a comer, pasear, o comprar dulces y cosas para hacer bromas, pero si, esta ultima que hicieron si valió la pena... —Interrumpió Emily con desagrado y un elevado tono de madurez.  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y en ella entraron 2 figuras, la primera era de la ya conocida profersora MacGonagall, y la segunda era del viejo y encantador Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
La profesora se quedo parada en una de las esquinas más oscuras de su despacho, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore tomo su lugar frente al escritorio.  
  
--Soltar a 30 tebos adultos... creen que eso esta bien muchachos? Puedo preguntar por que lo hicieron?—Dijo con un tono muy calmado y apacible, como si él lo hubiera hecho cuando tenia la edad de James y le recordara su infancia.  
  
Ninguno abrió la boca, en realidad no sabían por que lo habían hecho, no había ningún propósito en general, solo querían hacer algo malo para divertirse un rato.  
  
--Solo queríamos divertirnos, profesor—Respondió muy apenado Peter  
  
--Les parece divertido que a la señorita Bullstrode le hallan roto una pierna? Afortunadamente ya esta bien, pero aun así lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso.  
  
--Lo sentimos, profesor Dumbledore... —Dijo tímidamente Remus.  
  
--Sentirlo no es suficiente señor Lupin—La profesora MacGonagall había salido de las sombras y se había puesto enfrente de ellos.—Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un castigo diferente, además de que no podrán asistir a Hogsmead por el próximo mes.  
  
--QUE!!!??? Profesora no cree que esta exagerando? Un mes? Es demasiado, además tenemos la autorización, y en el reglamento dice que podrán asistir todos los alumnos que tengan la autorización firmada por los padres o tutores de los alumnos...—Dijo James muy apresurado  
  
--Si señor Potter, y el reglamento también dice que los jefes de la casa o el director tienen derecho a decidir que alumno puede o no puede asistir al pueblo de acuerdo a su conducta, y yo he decidido que ninguno de ustedes 4 podrá asistir en un mes.  
  
--Bueno profesora, ya que tiene todo bajo control, quisiera retirarme, estoy algo cansado, y creo que estos prefectos también lo están, William, Señorita Armstrong, por favor...  
  
Nadie recordaba a Emily y a Billy, se habían quedado escuchando todo lo que la profesora decía y no habían abierto la boca, ahora ellos se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
--Muy bien, veamos, como se las cosas, Potter y Black son las cabecillas del grupo, un plan tan ingenioso solo se les pudo haber ocurrido a ellos, así que Potter, tu limpiaras a mano todos los sanitarios del 2do y 3er piso.  
  
--Si profesora—Contesto James ya sin ganas de alegar  
  
--Black, tu pulirás a mano todos los trofeos y medallas del salón de trofeos y escribirás 500 veces: "Debo pensar por mi propia cuenta y no ser el borrego del señor Potter"  
  
--Sí profesora—Respondió Sirius enfurecido.  
  
--Lupin, Enceraras, pulirás, limpiaras y repararas todos los artefactos de tortura de Filch.  
  
Remus no respondió  
  
--De acuerdo señor Lupin?—pregunto la profesora en un tono amenazante  
  
--Sí profesora—respondió con el mismo tono.  
  
La profesora le echo una mirada severa antes de terminar con el reparto de castigos.  
  
--Pettigrew, Hagrid esta teniendo problemas con sus cosechas, tienes abonar la tierra, sembrar las plantas y luego recolectaras todos los frutos de los campos... no pongas cara de asustado chico, solo son como 20 campos los que tendrás que hacer.  
  
--Esta bien profesora... —dijo Peter con una voz chillona.  
  
Se retiraron los 4 niños a la sala común, pensando que mañana seria la primera visita a Hogsmead y no podrían ir por estar con los castigos.  
  
--Mantequilla de Maní—Dijo Sirius y el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió  
  
Cuando entraron vieron a Billy y a Emily besándose, Billy casi estaba encima de ella, los chicos se limitaron a mirarse unos con otros y después subieron las escaleras a sus dormitorios. 


	12. Nos dejaron, Se fueron

Nos dejaron, Se fueron  
  
--No es justo, solo por soltar a unos cuantos dulces e inocentes tebos nos dejaran 1 mes sin ir a Hogsmead—Alego un muchacho de cabello negro hasta los hombres y piel morena  
  
--Para cuando nos levanten el castigo, ya serán vacaciones de verano!!!  
  
--No seas estúpido Peter, si apenas es Octubre!!!—Repuso James  
  
--No se preocupen chicos, les traeré algo de Zonco, dicen que es la mejor tienda de Bromas en todo el mundo mágico.  
  
--Gracias Nat, disfrútalo por nosotros y hazle imposible la vida a Malfoy... –Dijo Remus  
  
--No hay problema Remus, así lo haré –La Chica se despidió de los 4 merodeadores prometiéndoles contar con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido y así se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Los 4 merodeadores vieron como sus compañeros se alejaban hacia los carruajes sin caballos y se iban a Hogsmead.  
  
--Me alegro que sean solidarios y vengan a despedir a sus compañeros de clase, ahora, a sus deberes!—Dijo con frialdad la profesora MacGonagall.  
  
James bajo al segundo piso, entro a los baños de los chicos, tuvo que hacer un hechizo para usar algo así como un tanque de oxigeno pero invisible, por que el olor era insoportable.  
  
--Ojala Sirius estuviera aquí, no me molesta limpiar, me molesta estar solo... –Decía James tristemente.  
  
Por otro lado, Sirius estaba en l salón de trofeos con una cubeta llena d agua, un trapo para limpiar, y para encerar los trofeos.  
  
--Nunca voy a acabar, son como 700 trofeos... –Decía en voz alta  
  
--Corrección, son 956 trofeos y 75 medallas, y las quiero todas limpias para antes de las 7 de la noche, si no, te tendré que ver mañana... –Dijo muy contento este Filch, por fin podía darles lo que se merecen. –Bueno Black, te dejo y todo perfectamente limpio, pasare a revisar, si necesitas algo mas, mas cera o abrillantador o algo, estaré en mi oficina con tu amigo Lupin.—Respondió con malicia.  
  
--Y luego escribir no recuerdo cuantas veces quien sabe que cosa sobre pensar... –Hay va a ser el día mas largo de toda mi vida...  
  
En la oficina de Filch, estaba Lupin enfurecido, nada le molestaba tanto como ser castigado, pero aun peor, estar castigado con Filch.  
  
--Las cadenas están oxidadas, así que las quiero como nuevas, tienes 1 hora para terminar las cadenas y después te diré que hacer, te lo advierto muchacho, si haces algo mal, probaré tu trabajo contigo... –Dijo Filch amenazante.  
  
--Si, si, si Filch, como tu digas, nada mas que no me asustas, yo se tu secreto... –Dijo Remus  
  
--Yo no tengo secretos muchacho, y tus amenazas no servirán conmigo... –Respondió Filch algo asustado y nervioso  
  
--Ya veremos  
  
Remus se quedo solo en el despacho de Filch. Empezó a limpiar las cadenas cuando al poco tiempo se aburrió y empezó a buscar entre los cajones  
  
--Solo una pluma y un pergamino, es lo único que pido de este estúpido lugar...—Pensaba, Lo encontró, y empezó a escribir. A los pocos minutos había escrito un buen pedazo de pergamino, lo enrollo y con un movimiento de su varita, lo hizo volar.  
  
El pequeño pedazo de papel salió volando desde la oficina de Filch hasta los corredores del castillo, subió al segundo nivel, dio vuelta a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, siguió de frente un buen tramo, después volvió a virar a la derecha y entro en una puerta. Una mano ágil y fuerte tomo el papel como si se tratara de una pelota que le habían lanzado.  
  
El pergamino decía lo siguiente:  
  
James: Que hay, soy Remus, se que haz de estar ocupado, pero tendrías  
que ver todas las cosas que tiene Filch en su oficina, estoy pensando  
que tal vez te gustaría darle una checadita en la noche invisible.  
Espero que termines tus deberes pronto, al terminar de leer, este  
pergamino se quemara para evitar que sea visto, así que solo déjalo  
caer al suelo. Saludos, Remus J. Lupin.  
  
Los ojos de James se le iluminaron, una maligna sonrisa salió de su rostro, era la primera vez en el día que sonreía sinceramente, y no exactamente para agradar a alguien, un plan terrible inundaba su mente, el trabajo, incluso empezó a hacerlo mas rápido, y a las pocas horas termino los sanitarios del 2do piso y se dirigió a los del 3ro.  
  
Mientras tanto, Peter estaba con Hagrid, el casi gigante le hablaba de todos los planes que tenia para las cosechas, mientras que Peter solo le tiraba de loco y dejaba que hablara sin interrumpirlo, no tenia ganas de iniciar una conversación con él, estaba todo lleno de excremento, después, tenia que sacar todas las cosechas para entregarlas a los elfos y que empezaran a preparar las cosas para el banquete de Halloween. Su trabajo, había sido el mas fácil, sencillo y menos tardado, a la hora de comer, el ya había terminado todos sus deberes, pero sinceramente, había sido el mas repugnante, Peter, al llegar a la vacía sala común, se dio cuenta de que tenia abono hasta debajo de la ropa y en lugares poco comunes.  
  
El muchacho se baño, se puso ropa limpia, mano a lavar la sucia y se tendió frente al fuego en la sala común, y así se quedo dormido.  
  
A las pocas horas, llego Remus, hizo lo mismo que Peter, pero en lugar de dormirse, bajo un libro y se puso a leer frente al fuego.  
  
James y Sirius fueron los últimos en llegar, era casi las 7 de la noche cuando llegaron, James apestaba a baño publico, y Sirius tenia las manos llenas de ampollas.  
  
Una hora después llegaron los alumnos de Hogsmead, era raro ver a los merodeadores sentados junto al fuego sin hablar, solo viendo las llamas del fuego hacerse grandes y chicas.  
  
--Bueno, pues al fin termino esto... –Dijo calmado Sirius. –Ahora solo esperar a que pase un mes. 


	13. Nueva Complice

Una Nueva cómplice

Al día siguiente, los muchachos estaban encaminados a sus clases.

--Psss Black, Potter....

--Quien es?--Pregunto James

--Soy yo bobo, Natalie

Los 4 muchachos fueron donde estaba la chica.

--Hay que faltar a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tengo algo que mostrarles...

Se encaminaron por un pasillo desierto, caminaron varios minutos y al fin la chica se detuvo.

--No me gusta la idea de que estén 1 mes sin ir a Hogsmead... aunque sinceramente se merecen quedarse aquí encerrados todo el curso... Pero bueno, miren esto. La muchacha pronuncio palabras extrañas (jeje no me acuerdo de la contraseña) y una estatua de una bruja tuerta se movió dejando un gran agujero.

--Que es eso? pregunto misteriosamente Remus

--Esto mis queridos merodeadores, es algo que conociéndolos, no les debería de sorprender, es algo que deberían de haber sabido desde hace siglos

--Ya Nat, basta de bromas, que es? insistió James

--Este pasaje conduce a la dulcería de Honey Dukes, en Hogsmead.

--Estas segura? pregunto nuevamente Sirius

--Tan segura como mi nombre es Natalie

--Hay que probarlo! Insistió James

--Si, era lo que les iba a proponer, pero antes hay que regresar a las clases...

--Bueno, ya que estamos en confesiones, yo conozco otro lugar x donde ir a Hogsmead... Pero es muy arriesgado... comento Remus

--Y nunca nos dijiste nada? Grito Sirius

--Como ya dije es muy arriesgado... voy ahí cada que...

--Cada que te transformas? pegunto Natalie

--Tu como sabes eso?! Exclamo James

--Crees que eres el único amigo de Remus? Pues lo se desde 1er año, sus desapariciones eran muy misteriosas

Los muchachos se fueron dejando a James y a Natalie lanzándose miradas furiosas

Pasados unos 5 minutos, empezaron a calmarse

--Nos vamos Nat? pregunto amablemente James

--Si, esta bien, no hay que llegar tarde... Contesto ella

Los 2 se dieron la vuelta lentamente de regreso a donde tocaba su próxima clase, James tomo la mano de la niña, esta se sonrojo ligeramente y tomo la de James, y así, caminaron hasta la torre de astronomía.


	14. Sólo un Juego

Cuando empecé a escribir la historia de los Merodeadores, tenía 16 años, y en lo único que pensaba era en Harry Potter y su mundo… después por alguna extraña razón, deje de escribir durante un tiempo (cof cof 4 años cof cof) ahora tengo 20 años y menos ideas que hace 4… pero hace una semana me llego un review de uno de mis fics… y me acordé de cuando yo leia los ff de todos ustedes, y lo contenta que me ponía cuando recibia algún review… así que… este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes… a todos los fans de Harry Potter que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias. Espero no defraudarlos.

Sólo un Juego

Era noche linda llena de estrellas en Hogwarts. Los cuatro chicos estaban acostados en sus camas con rojas cortinas, pero no todos dormían.

James estaba despierto aventando la vieja recordadora de Peter por los aires y haciéndola golpear con el techo de su cama.

-No se que me pasa- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes que te pasa?- Preguntó Remus con los ojos aún cerrados, pero muy atento a las palabras de James

-Con Nat… no se… es mi amiga, la mejor si puedo decir…

-O la única, diría yo- Dijo Remus entre risas

-Basta Remus, no se, a veces siento que quiero matarla! Aah, a veces puede ser tan insoportable… - Dijo confundido James

-Pero….- respondió Remus haciéndole ver a James que quería que continuara

-No lo sé amigo, a veces solo tengo ganas de tomarla de la mano, de abrazarla…- confesó James melancolico

-James, Nat ha sido para ti como una hermana, no creo que lo que sientas es lo que estás pensando que es- sentenció Remus.

-Tal vez tienes razón…

-Si, generalmente la tengo- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa- además amigo, debes de conocer a más chicas antes de enamorarte de la primera que juegue quidditch- Finalizó

-SI!- gritó James, y despertó a Sirius.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntó Sirius desconcertado

-Lo que pasa querido amigo- pronunció James- es que debo de conocer más chicas.

-Y que eso no podía esperar a mañana? Ahorita las chicas están dormidas! COMO LAS PERSONAS NORMALES, sin ofender Remus… Asi que duerman!- Finalizó Sirius en un tono de enfado.

Los tres chicos cerraron los ojos, Sirius y Remus se durmieron en el acto, pero James tardó un par de minutos en conciliar el sueño.

En otra de las habitaciones, una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules también contemplaba el dosel de su cama. ¿Estaría James Potter jugando con ella? O sería eso la forma en la que el expresaba su amistad… fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ella se sentía algo confundida, James era su mejor amigo… no podía enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Al dia siguiente, los cuatro chicos bajaron al gran comedor. Morian de hambre, como era costumbre. Se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor y se empezaron a servir de todo un poco.

-Entonces… empezó a hablar Peter- ¿Cuál era ese perfecto plan del que hablaban anoche en la sala común?

-Aún no Peter! Se los diremos Remus y yo una vez finalizada las clases, cerca del lago.- Finalizó James

-Odio que me dejen sin saber bien las noticias- Contestó Sirius con cara de enfado mientrs leia un ejemplar de el profeta.

Dejó el periódico de un lado, sin darse cuenta de que la mitad de este había caído en su plato de cereal.

Remus lo tomó y con un suave movimiento de su varita lo seco, mientras inspeccionaba la primer página.

-No hay nada interesante hoy- Dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo tan al pendiente del periódico

-Si tomas por no interesante la muerte de 6 muggles por una de las maldiciones imperdonables… tienes razón, no hay nada interesante- Dijo con desden Remus

Después de diez minutos, se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigían a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras… al ir caminando, se toparon con Natalie…

La chica se iba acercando tímidamente hacia ellos, en el momento que James la vio, adelantó el paso hasta llegar a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw, con las que empezó a hablar alegremente.

Una vez Natalie alcanzó a los chicos, se puso a hablar con Sirius acerca de la carta que ella había recibido de su madre en la mañana.

-Te lo juro por mi vida Black, por alguna extraña razón mi madre me ha prohibido entablar relación alguna contigo! Seguramente alguien le contó acerca de los Tebos- dijo desconcertada Natalie, haciendo parecer que no le importaba que James estuviera conversando con otras chicas.

Durante la clase, James no pudo evitar a Natalie. El profesor Laurence los había puesto como pareja de equipo para el ejercicio de las Kapas, y a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que el hacia para no hablarle, ella no paraba.

-Y me dijo Alice que mañana tenemos entrenamiento, entonces tienes que levantarte temprano, y no cenes mucho, que después no puedes jugar bien y por tu culpa, todo el equipo sale perdiendo, Y por dios James, deja de hacer como si no me escucharas- finalizó Natalie

-No te haz preguntado,¿ por qué pretendo no escucharte? Quizás sea por que… no quiero hablarte… - dijo James malhumorado

Los ojos azules de Natalie se llenaron de lagrimas, tomo su Kappa por la cola y se la aventó a James a la cara…

-Sabes, en realidad… SI eres un idiota- concluyó la chica y salió del aula.


	15. El mapa del merodeador

La práctica de Quidditch de ese día fue agotadora. James resultó ser un pésimo cazador. Para el momento en que la práctica había finalizado, James se había caído 4 veces de su escoba, dos de esas por culpa de Natalie, quien no le dirigía la palabra. Pero hacia hasta lo imposible por causarle el mayor daño posible a aquel chico que había roto sus sentimientos.

-Deberías hablar con Nat- dijo Remus en un tono bastante tranquilo, no sólo es terrible que le hallas dado alas, lo peor es que de la nada la trates como si odiaras a la pobre chica, después de todo, ella lo único que ha hecho es ser buena con todos nosotros.

-No hables por todos Remus, el otro día me cambió mi jugo de calabaza por moco de trol, fue asqueroso- dijo Sirius poniendo una cara de repulsión

-No lo sé Remus, no quiero que piense que quiero con ella… además no es mi tipo- sentenció James con una mirada arrogante e inflando el pecho.

-Si, seguro, si no fuera tu tipo en primer lugar, no le hubieras tomado la mano- reprendió Peter, Además, todos hemos visto la forma en la que la mirabas desde hace un par de meses, ni siquiera eras capaz de hacerle bromas pesadas, la ayudabas a subir a las gradas, la nombras en cada ocasión que puedes, acéptalo James, te gusta Nat

-Peter, vuelves a mencionar eso, y te voy a dejar sin dientes- Dijo en tono amenazador James cerrando el puño en señal de amenaza.

Peter se sonrojo ligeramente, pero en sus ojos se veía el enfado de que su amigo le hablara de esa forma.

-Mira amigo, dijo Sirius colocando su brazo por los hombros de James y con aires de importancia, Nat no es sólo tu amiga, también lo es de nosotros, y te podemos afirmar que tus peleas con ella nos afectan… así que si no te interesa, simplemente díselo, dile que sólo son amigos y que así es lo mejor, no sigas haciéndola enfadar!

-Chicos, si ustedes quieren ir a ser las mascotitas de Nat, por mi no hay problema, yo no iré a hacer el ridículo, además, ella no es la única chica en Hogwarts, hay miles, y si ella ya no quiere hablarnos, habrá mil que si querrán hacerlo. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que discutiéramos como le haremos para entrar en el despacho de Filch sin ser notados.

Los chicos pasaron horas discutiendo cuales eran los caminos más seguros para llegar al despacho de Filch sin correr riesgos de ser vistos. Usaban los retazos de mapa que habían ideado para ubicar los pasadizos, y marcaban con un pequeño punto rojo los lugares donde era más probable encontrar algún profesor en guardia.

-Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de saber donde están realmente los profesores… no estar suponiendo… ¿qué tal si nos encontramos a Dumbledore? El seguro si nos ve debajo de la capa de invisibilidad- dijo tristemente Peter.

Los demás chicos vieron a Peter con cara de sorprendidos, ¿por qué no se les ocurrió eso antes?

-Peter, eres grandioso, soberbio tu plan eh amigo!- Dijo Sirius dándole palmadas a su amigo en la espalda, Peter estaba algo confundido, no encontraba sentido a las palabras ni a los halagos de sus amigos.

-¿Hablan realmente sobre marcar las personas en el mapa?- preguntó atónito.

-Por supuesto! – exclamo Remus, no debería de ser tan difícil. Podría buscar algunos libros en la biblioteca sobre ese tipo de encantamientos, es más, mañana mismo iré a preguntarle al profesor Flitwick… si, y podríamos unir todo el mapa, para no tener que estar cargando con los pedazos de pergamino, si, como un cuaderno…. –Remus hablaba y hablaba sobre lo que podrían hacer con el mapa, mientras James lo miraba con ojos de desaprobación.

-¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el evento de hoy?- preguntó James malhumorado, Por dios chicos, recuérdenme nunca invitarlos a efectuar el robo de gringotts, o se pondrán a planear alguna broma en medio saqueo.

Los tres chicos pusieron caras serias, como si se tratara del robo del siglo. Los tres muy atentos a los que James decía sobre los pasadizos…

-Una vez dentro, Remus nos dirá lo que hay que encontrar.- Terminó de decir James con aires solemnes.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron sus túnicas y entraron debajo de la capa invisible. Tenían que ir algo encorvados ya que si se erguían se les verían los pies, y aunque se trata del mundo mágico, no es muy común ver 4 pares de pies caminando a media noche en medio de Hogwarts.

Recorrieron todo el tercer piso, bajaron por las escaleras que daban hacia el gran salón, grave error, por que pasaron muy cerca de la profesora McGonagall que hacia su guardia. Bajaron un poco más, camino parecido que tomaban para ir a las mazmorras, luego giraron a la derecha, y ahí estaba, el despacho de Filch. Remus pronuncio: Alohomora, y la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido.

Una vez dentro, se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad, Peter se quedo fuera del despacho de Filch haciendo guardia, con la capa puesta. Cerraron la puerta y empezó la búsqueda de todos aquellos artefactos que resultaran interesantes.

Sirius encontró una radio, parecía a las de los muggles, pero en lugar de una perilla para cambiar de estación, tenía una especie de sensor de calor, el cuál le pasabas cerca la mano, y según la dirección que le dirás, izquierda o derecha, iba subiendo o bajando estaciones mágicas.

James encontró un cajón lleno de bengalas y bombas fétidas, lo cual tardó más en encontrarlas que en vaciar el cajón y poner todas las bengalas y bombas en la mochila.

Mientras tanto, Remus revisaba el correo de Filch, y tras muchos papeles descubrió que era un squib, una persona hijo de pura sangre pero sin dotes de magia.

En eso la puerta se abrió y se cerró casi enseguida, y de la nada apareció Peter.

-Filch viene, rápido, entren!- y subió la capa para que sus amigos pudieran entrar.

Los chicos se colocaron cerca de la puerta, y esperaron silenciosamente a que Filch la abriera para ellos poder salir invisibles y sin levantar sospechas.

El corazón se les salía a los cuatro chicos, subían las escaleras corriendo, cuando se encontraron con el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Galletas de chocolate- pronunció muy silenciosamente Remus y el retrato se abrió, con la señora gorda en pijama y aun ligeramente dormida.

Una vez dentro de la sala común, se quitaron la capa, y empezaron a reír de su pequeña travesura. Entonces, una voz les helo el alma.

-Merodeando por los pasillos a media noche?… - Era Lily Evans con su mirada desaprobatoria. Que no les importa que los cachen? Los podrían expulsar, podrían quitarles mínimo 50 puntos a cada quien… si saben contar, esos son 200 puntos que nos ha costado mucho ganar, para que ustedes los desperdicien como copos de nieve en navidad! No sean tan inmaduros y piensen en los demás por una vez en su vida… -finalizó la pelirroja y subió al cuarto de las chicas.

-Evans tiene razón- dijo James después de unos momentos de silencio. Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "se ha vuelto loco este tío", no podemos arriesgarnos tanto a que nos atrapen… tenemos que hacer de este mapa- y tomó el montón de pergaminos en sus manos- un mapa inteligente… un mapa digno de un merodeador!


	16. Hogsmead

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron por fin, y después de u semestre de duro trabajo, los merodeadores finalmente iban a sus casas a descansar. Una gruesa capa blanca de nieve cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts, el frio acechaba más, y los resfriados eran cada vez más comunes entre los estudiantes. Predominaban las bufandas escarlata y doradas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Las lechuzas se negaban a entregar paquetes, y buscaban cualquier razón para ir a esconderse dentro del castillo, el cuál generalmente se encontraba con una temperatura agradable.

En esta época, era especialmente lindo pasearse por los corredores del castillo, los retratos de las escaleras entonaban alegremente villancicos navideños. Peeves, el poltergeist, extrañamente, regalaba bastones de caramelo a todos los que encontraba a su paso, y como siempre, los alumnos de segundo año a séptimo, sabían de ante mano que no era bueno aceptar nada de Peeves, pero como siempre, las presas favoritas siempre eran los nuevos. Muchos niños de las diferentes casas terminaron con tentáculos en vez de brazos, o con la cara llena de espinillas.

La profesora McGonagall había organizado una última excursión a Hogsmead antes de la partida de algunos estudiantes a sus hogares. Como era de esperarse, los cuatro merodeadores no podrían asistir al evento. Los carruajes estaban esperando, cubiertos de escarcha, se movían lentamente a causa de la nieve. Las montañas de Hogsmead que se veían a lo lejos de los terrenos de Hogwarts se veían blancas e imponentes. Los estudiantes apresuraron el paso para subir a la comodidad de los carruajes, y protegerse de la nieve. Se veía el entusiasmo en el rostro de todos, ya que iba a ser su última visita al pequeño pueblo, querían aprovecharlo al máximo. Y aprovechar para comprar los regalos de navidad.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes, y algunos profesores, se hubieron ido. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se metieron debajo de la capa, y se encaminaron hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Podrían haber caminado sin la capa, ya que el castillo estaba casi desierto, la mayoría de los profesores también había salido a Hogsmead. Los corredores del castillo estaban limpios, era extraño no ver ni un alma, ni viva ni muerta.

-Gárgolas Galopantes- pronunció Remus, que era el más cercano a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, y la estatua empezó a moverse, relevando un enorme pasadizo.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en el sin titubear, y por obra de magia, la estatua volvió a su lugar, quedando el pasadizo en una total y abrumadora oscuridad. Los cuatro chicos, por instinto tomaron sus varitas y pronunciaron al unisonó "Lumus" y las varitas revelaron una pequeña luz, que apenas era suficiente para alumbrarles el siguiente paso que darían. Caminaron y caminaron por una hora. Era difícil saber hacia dónde iban, pero solo había un camino, el camino se hacía más estrecho y los muchachos continuamente se pisaban los pies. Hasta que James, que iba en la cabeza del grupo, se dio de bruces contra algo que parecía de madera. Era una trampilla, los chicos se pusieron nuevamente la capa y abrieron la trampilla, encontrándose entonces en una bodega de una dulcería. Con mucho cuidado de no tocar algo o alguien salieron de la tienda de Honey Dukes hacia el exterior, donde el frio no era muy agradable, pero por lo menos estaban en Hogsmead.

El pueblito olía a Navidad, muchos habitantes del pueblo alineados entonando alegremente villancicos navideños, otras brujas en los pórticos de sus casas, con grandes rebanadas de Fruit Cakes típicos de la temporada Navideña, ofreciéndoles alegremente a los estudiantes. Y en las tres escobas, la cerveza de mantequilla estaba al dos por uno.

Los merodeadores pasaron toda la tarde riéndose y jugando con bolas de nieve, disfrutando lo que sería su último día juntos. En realidad, todos estaban algo nostálgicos de tener que separarse.

-Ánimo chicos, es solo un mes, además sus familias deben estar ansiosas por verlos- Animaba Remus con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad sus ojos también mostraban tristeza y melancolía.

-Pues a mí sólo me espera una madre gritona y un hermano fan de torturar a los muggles- dijo Sirius con un tono apático; si no fuera porque todos ustedes se regresan a casa yo me quedaría.

-A mí también me gustaría quedarme, de hecho creo que la pasaríamos genial si así fuese, pero mis papas me pidieron que fuese a casa para Navidad, y yo ya les mandé a Owens para decirles que si iría- respondió James

-Pues ni hablar al respecto, ¿no creen? – Animó Peter; solo que ahora si vamos a escribirnos todos los días.

-Si, y no olviden preguntar en sus casas, algún tipo de encantamiento o algo, para hacer funcionar el mapa del merodeador. Por cierto, ¿Quién se lo llevará?

-Yo no creo que en mi casa estén muy dichosos de ayudarme con algo que en su nombre tenga la palabra merodeador, de por si ya estoy "desheredado"- dijo Sirius en un tono burlón

-¿Desheredado? ¿Por qué habrían de desheredarte?- preguntó James atónito

-No lo sé, entre los gritos de mi histérica madre, logre entender unas palabras así por deshonrar a la familia estando en Gryffindor, o hacer amistad con el hijo de un Auror… - Respondió Sirius esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver su picaría. Los cuatro chicos rieron.

En las pocas horas que les quedaba en Hogsmead, visitaron Zonco e hicieron un reabastecimiento de bombas fétidas, bengalas, y demás artilugios. Después visitaron la casa embrujada, Remus les confesó que ahí era el lugar donde el asistía para su transformación, y les mostro como llegar ahí desde Hogwarts. La ruta desde el sauce boxeador, era en verdad más corta y menos molesta que el pasaje desde la dulcería, lo difícil era alcanzar el nodo en el árbol para tranquilizarlo y luego ir a gatas a través del suelo. Pero la casa embrujada resultó ser un lugar bastante agradable, incluso para tener todos los objetos rotos a causa de Remus. Resultó ser la mejor de las guaridas.

Una vez en Hogwarts, los chicos tomaron sus baúles y lechuzas, y se encaminaron hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, donde encontraron un compartimiento para ellos solos, se acomodaron en el, algo cansados por todo el semestre en general, no hablaban mucho. James leía un ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos, Sirius dormía, pero sus ronquidos no dejaban concentrar a nadie. Remus intentaba domesticar a su pequeña lechuza, pero esta seguía siendo bastante agresiva, aunque de vez en cuando se dejaba acariciar por él. Peter, mientras tanto, se entretenía leyendo las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate. Después de unas cuantas horas, los cuatro chicos se quedaron plenamente dormidos, ya no les molestaban los ronquidos de Sirius, ahora parecía que los 4 entonaban la misma canción.


	17. Lily Evans

-Realmente no te entiendo Severus… un dia eres mi mejor amigo y al otro dia eres como cualquier abominable Slytherin….- Reclamò Lily con una sonrisa que mostraba melancolía, Simplemente las cosas no funcionan asi, asi que cuando quieras ser mi amigo, adelante, y cuando decidas actuar como cualquier otro slytherin, entonces mejor no te me acerques, por que terminare lanzándote algún hechizo….

-Perdón! Perdón, perdón! Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte perdón? Tu sabes que no fuè mi intención, solo que cuando Lucius...

-Asì que todo se vuelve a tu novio Lucius?... por que no me sorprendería que terminando las vacaciones de invierno llegaras con el cabello teñido de rubio…. – Lo cortò Lily

Severus enrojeció de cólera, odiaba cuando Lily tenia razón y lo regañaba… ellos dos habían sido amigos desde hace muchos años, desde antes de Hogwarts, desde antes de los merodeadores, desde antes de todo, y aun asì las diferencias entre ellos cada dia los apartaban mas…

El Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo bruscamente y la estación de Kings Cross se hizo a la vista, los padres aguardaban saludando con las manos la llegada de sus hijos.

-Te irè a buscar a tu casa todos los días – prometió Severus

- Solo si prometes comportarte – Sentenciò Lily con una sonrisa picara, sabiendo que no era necesaria la amenaza por que veía en los ojos de su amigo verdadero arrepentimiento.

Se dieron un abrazo muy largo antes de encaminarse con sus respectivas familias….

Los padres de Lily siempre estuvieron orgullosos de los logros de su única hija bruja, pero su hermana Petunia siempre odio su enorme don y la llamaba constantemente fenómeno.

A lo lejos Lily alcanzo a ver a la madre de Sirius… una mujer alta y un tanto robusta, de cabello negro, con la mirada tan dura que perforaba el alma…. Era tan parecida a Sirius y a la vez tan dierente, si no diera tanto miedo verla, podrían ver que era muy hermosa… atrás de ella caminaba orgulloso Regulus.. .el hermano menor de Sirius, y a su lado un elfo domestico un tanto desgarabado… hasta el final caminaba lentamente Sirius… aunque su paso era firme… se notaba que el desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar…

James no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, al contrario de Sirius, el caminaba junto a su madre y charlaban alegremente, las risas de su madre se parecían al repique de las campanas, era como escuchar a un angel reírse, mientras su padre solo lo veía con esa mirada paternal, era como ver en un espejo el retrato de James maduro…

Remus y Peter estaban fuera de la vista, pero ambos se encontraban felices con su familia.

-Lily, ahora que tu y Petunia están de vacaciones, estábamos pensando en ir a pasar las fiestas Navideñas en Paris… - Comentò entusiasmada la madre de Lily

- Me parece increíble! Solo que me gustaría pasar a la librería del callejón Diagon para hacer unas ultimas compras, si no les molesta claro… - expreso lily

-Por supuesto que no cariño, vamos enseguida – Dijo el padre de Lily

-Por que siempre tenemos que hacer lo que el fenómeno diga? – Reclamo Petunia con enojo en su cara, ya bastante malo es que tenga que soportarla en las vacaciones de Navidad como para que todavía tenga que ir a ese lugar lleno de fenómenos…

-No vuelvas a decir eso de tu hermana! – La regaño su madre…

Se encaminaron al callejón diagon donde la pared de tabiques se imponía ante ellos, lily abrió la puerta y una vez que pasaron, se cerro a sus espaldas, roja y solida como anteriormente


End file.
